


A Game of Truth or Dare

by Chris_Blitz



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Schoolboy Crush, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, all male threesome action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Blitz/pseuds/Chris_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Agent of Asgard Loki toward the beginning of the comic series and Quire prior to The Phoenix Corp. storyline. (Let's just pretend none of that happened.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Truth or Dare

Loki hadn't considered just how diffcult being an Agent of Asgard was going to make his life. He really needed to do something to take his mind off of things. Luckily, he had a good friend at The Jean Grey School. He sent Quire a telepathic message. He responds with, "Cool. I'm teaching a class but should be done around four." Loki smiles to himself, looking foreward to spending time with his sexy, sexy friend.

He walks up the grassy hill leading up to the school and heads to Quire's personal dorm bearing gifts of two bottles of mead which the lad could not get himself being only nine-teen.

" It's a bit early to be drinking!", says Quire, laughing.

" Not at all!", responds Loki. " My mom's been really riding my ass, it's do this, do that..blegh."

" I hear you. Idie's been making fun of me for selling out and becoming a teacher. I really thought there'd me more in store for me than this. How'd you get that bottle,anyway?"

" I stole it", said Loki matter-of-factly. He was, of course, no longer of age to buy booze, as well, having recently adventured with the Young Avengers. The two young but of-age lads pop the bottle of mead and shoot the shit, bemoaning the difficulties of their young lives. After several shots a piece there is a sudden knock at the door. 

Quinten sighs dramatically, throws a book at the door and yells, "Go away, Broo!"

" It's Evan, stupid", says Evan, a clone of Apocalypse and one of Quire's close friends at this god-forsaken shcool.

" Come in.", says Quire. The door opens and in walks a tall, scarily thin, chalk white guy with strange markings on his face. Well, Loki had seen and been stranger.

" Hey, Loki", says Evan.

" Hey, Apocalypse", chides Loki.

" Shut up, god of lies", returns Evan with biting venom.

" Ouch. I'm good now.", sulks Loki.

" Whatever."

Evan climbs onto the bed with the two fellows and takes a swig of the mead. "This stuff is pretty good.", he says. " I can see why it's so popular at ren faires." After awhile the guys are pretty tipsy. Evan puts on some music, some dark, ambient electonica stuff. They start talking about girls and guys they find attractive at the school. Loki reveals he has a secret crush but refuses say who it is. They all urge him to tell them. Loki, being mischeivious and all, suggests a game of truth-or-dare. The boys are down. This is going swimmingly...  
They use an empty coke bottle to spin. Evan goes first and it lands on Quire. "Truth or dare?", asks Evan.

" Truth.", says Quire.

"Who in the entire shcool would you be willing to cheat on Idie with?"

Quinten looks down, blushing and mumbles, "Warbird".

"Fuck yeah!", says Evan. " She is definitely hot!"

" Warbird?", says Loki. " She would kill you."

It's Quire's turn to spin. It lands on Loki. " Truth or dare?"  
" Dare".

" I dare you to kiss Evan."

" Sure thing", says Loki, unfazed, although Quire was who he really wanted to kiss. Evan looks a little preturbed but goes with it for the sake of the game. Loki's lips are surprisingly cold but his kiss is aggressive and passionate. Evan finds himself getting into it when Quinten suddenly coughs and says, "That's enough, boys!"

There is now a noticeable amount of sexual tension in the room. Too bad Quire has a girlfriend, then again, he isn't exactly a guy of strong morals. It's now Loki's turn to spin the coke bottle. It lands on the sexy, pink haired boy of his dreams... alas, he cannot bring himself to confess his feelings. "Truth or dare?", says Loki.

" Truth.", replies Quire.

" Did you enjoy watching Evan and I kiss?"

" Yes", Quireconfesses, blushing.

" Would you like to watch us kiss again?"

" No. I want to kiss you." Loki smiles a sly smile and crawls over to his friend, ready to pounce. He kisses him with months of pent up passion and aggression, letting all his feeling out through the kiss. Quintin grabs hold of Loki's shoulders, toppling him to the ground and climbing atop him. They forget that Evan is even in the room, which is fine by him.

Evan grins, pours himself another shot, sits back, and enjoys the show.


End file.
